1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water filtering systems. It relates specifically to an apparatus for monitoring usage of a water filter to determine and indicate the need for filter replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water filter systems in counter-top faucet fixtures for drinking water previously have included a carbon filter in a stainless steel tank. After use of the filter over time, for example after three years, the carbon filter should be replaced. However, without an indication of the extent of filter usage, the user may not be aware that the carbon filter should be replaced.